


Hug Me

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: It’s late, too late to be sitting on a park bench, too late to have called someone to come meet him but he had done it. Jinwoo had pushed his sheets away and thrown on a thick grey hoodie, not bothering to change out of his worn-out black pants, taking the first pair of sneakers he found while calling him on the phone.“Jinwoo? Are you ok?”





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to iKON-HUG ME when reading, after all it's what inspired this. I also listened to it on loop while writing this.

It’s late, too late to be sitting on a park bench, too late to have called someone to come meet him but he had done it.  Jinwoo  had pushed his sheets away and thrown on a thick grey hoodie, not bothering to change out of his  worn-out  black pants, taking the first pair of sneakers he found while calling him on the phone.

_ “ _ _ Jinwoo _ _? Are you ok?” _

His voice had been heavy with sleep and instead of giving a proper answer  Jinwoo  just asked him to go to the park a block away from his home, hanging up before he could say anything else.

It’s late, too late for him to be walking towards him, his hands inside the pockets of his beige hoodie to protect himself from the cool night. When he’s a couple meters away  Jinwoo  stands up, taking in deep breath to try and calm his racing heart.

_ “ _ _ Jinwoo _ _ , are you ok?” _

He’s worried, his voice soft as if to not scare him away and  Jinwoo  just shakes his head before daring to look up into his brown eyes behind his glasses. His hair is a mess, no doubt he only brushed it with his fingers when he rushed out his place, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_ “Rubin, there’s no need to worry, it’s not that important,” _

Rubin frowns, his lips forming a small pout no doubt not believing  Jinwoo’s  words and he can’t blame him. Calling him out of nowhere, asking him to come here to see him not caring how late it was, surely something must be wrong, right?

But he’s being honest when he says Rubin doesn’t have anything to worry about.

_ “I just need you to listen to me,” _

The older male nods slowly, not quite sure where this is going and that makes a small self-deprecating smile form in his face.

_ “I know we are friends and we will probably stay friends when the night is over, tomorrow, the day after and for many years,” _

Rubin opens his mouth as if to interrupt him but  Jinwoo  hurries on, not wanting to lose the courage that he gained this night when lying in bed for hours without being able to sleep, the voice inside his mind being louder than other nights, his feelings and longing becoming unbearable.

_ “I’m sorry for calling you out this late, if this is too awkward please listen even if only out of manners,” _

He takes a step closer

_ “I’ve been trying to hold it  _ _ back, _ _  but I can’t do it anymore,” _

With trembling hands, he reaches out, his cold hands framing Rubin’s face gently and with a broken smile he continues, hoping and praying Rubin will not hate him and  keep  being his friend.

_ “You are  _ _ Sungho’s _ _  boyfriend I know but I love- _

_ No, I like you a lot,” _

Instead of trying to  rpely  anything, Rubin just takes a deep breath, his eyes sad as he looks at him. He takes his hands out of his pockets and does just what  Jinwoo  needs him to do without him having to ask and he’s so grateful for it.

Rubin wraps his arms around him, tugging him close and hugging him.  Jinwoo  hugs back, firmly and with a hint of desperation that makes Rubin’s heart ache.

Before Rubin goes back home, back to the apartment he shares with  Sungho  who must be sleeping in their bed, he wants to be in Rubin’s arms and Rubin to be in his.

How much did he scold  Junghoon  when he used to pin after  Jaehyun  when the dancer had a cute and charming girlfriend on his side? How did  Jinwoo  ended up doing the same? Even right now as he tightens the hold on the back of Rubin’s hoodie a part of himself screams to stop.

He knew right from the beginning Rubin was in a relationship, everyone that knew Rubin or  Sungho  back in university knew they were dating each other but  Jinwoo  couldn’t stop. It was as easy as breathing to befriend Rubin, both boys working together in a project that combined Rubin’s art and  Jinwoo’s  photography and  Jinwoo  knew his heart acted different when in his company.

Jinwoo  tried to hide the way his feelings grew stronger as time passed, he knew Rubin treasured him a lot as a friend without knowing  Jinwoo  had a different kind of love for him.

Rubin’s embrace is so uniquely warm, unlike any other Jinwoo had.

They let each other go,  Jinwoo  takes a step back and looks up to face Rubin. The other boy as handsome as ever, people say when you’re in love you shine differently and  Jinwoo  can’t tell if Rubin’s feelings are what make him so beautiful or is it because of  Jinwoo’s  own feelings he sees him so bright.

_ If unrequited love is still love will my heart be at ease? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!  
> Kudos, comments and request are always welcome with open arms!  
> Find me on twt @Mapachiii


End file.
